1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to implantable spinal stabilization systems for surgical treatment of spinal disorders, and more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting cylindrical spinal rods of a spinal stabilization system to one another across the spinous process.
2. Background of the Related Art
The spinal column is a complex system of bones and connective tissue which protects critical elements of the nervous system. Despite these complexities, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist through a wide range of motion. Trauma or developmental irregularities can result in spinal pathologies which limit this range of motion.
For many years, orthopedic surgeons have attempted to correct spinal irregularities and restore stability to traumatized areas of the spine through immobilization. Over the past ten years, spinal implant systems have been developed to achieve immobilization. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,412 and 5,181,917. Such systems often include spinal instrumentation having connective structures such as elongated rods which are placed on opposite sides of the portion of the spinal column intended to be immobilized. Screws and hooks are commonly utilized to facilitate segmental attachment of such connective structures to the posterior surfaces of the spinal laminae, through the pedicles, and into the vertebral bodies. These components provide the necessary stability both in tension and compression to achieve immobilization.
It has been found that when a pair of spinal rods are fastened in parallel on either side of the spinous process, the assembly can be significantly strengthened by using at least one additional rod to horizontally bridge the pair of spinal rods. An example of a cross brace assembly of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,049. Devices such as these commonly consist of a threaded rod for providing the desired lateral support. The threaded rod is fastened to each of the spinal rods by clamps located on each end thereof. However, this configuration is bulky and can cause irritation of the patient's back muscles and other tissue which might rub against the device. A cross brace assembly that fits closer to the spine, preferably in the same general plane as the cylindrical spinal rods, would reduce the complications associated with bulkier devices.
Most existing transverse connectors consist of rods, plates, and bars linked to the longitudinal rods by coupling mechanisms with set screws, nuts, or a combination of each. These connectors require several components and instruments to build the constructs. Each additional component or instrument required to assemble the connectors adds to the complexity of the surgical procedure. Examples of connectors constructed from multiple components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,405, 5,334,203 and 5,498,263.
It would be beneficial to provide an improved device to transversely connect spinal rods of a spinal stabilization system to one another which utilizes a minimum number of components parts and which reduces the posterior horizontal profile and overall bulkiness of the system.